


One Too Many . . .

by TheWritingGinger



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Kissing, F/M, House Party, Kinda Fluffy, Making Out, Other RFA Members, a bit steamy, tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingGinger/pseuds/TheWritingGinger
Summary: The RFA had come over to your apartment for a little get together.Eventually everyone starts to leave and the last one left sitting on your couch was none other than Mr. Jumin Han.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	One Too Many . . .

NO ONES POV:

It was about 1:30 in the morning when the party goers started to leave one-by-one. But lets starts from the beginning.

Y/n thought it would be a fun idea to throw a small get together at her place, inviting all the RFA members. The party was set to start at around 9 o'clock. a few hours before everyone would arrive Y/n prepared and cleaned the little apartment for her guests. Nothing too fancy, on a small rectangular table she set out some plates, napkins, cups, a meat, cheese & cracker platter she made, and a few different drink choices.

At around 9:15 Y/n comes out of her bedroomed after getting ready. a few minutes passed of her admiring her work when, a knock came from the door. Getting excited, she smoothed down her dress before opening the door with a smile.

Y/N’S POV:

I open the door to be greeted with the warm faces of; Zen, Yoosung, and Jeahee. “Hey guys come on in.” I open the door motioning them in, with their thanks they walk in. “if you want you can hang your coats in the closet right there.” I offer as I close the door. “Thanks, where can we put these?” I hear Zen question. I turn to see that Zen was holding two-six-packs of beer and jeahee holding a veggie plate.

“Oh, you can put those over there.” I point to my small catering table. After Yoosung closes the closet door he walks over to me, “Sorry, I didn’t realize we were supposed to bring something.” He apologetically says. I shake my head, “Oh, no. Yoosung you didn’t need to bring anything.” I reassure him, “You being here is all you needed to bring.” I smile.

As everyone is getting comfortable I play some music on the TV to have in the background, after picking a station I hear another knock on the door. I open the door to greet the rest of the RFA, “Welcome, come in, make yourself at home!” I exclaim gesturing them inside. “I’m guessing I can put these on that table.” Seven said with a big bag of Honey Buddha chips and Dr.Pepper in hand. I nod in agreement as I hear Jumin say my name. “Oh. Hey Jumin, glad you could make it.” I greet. “Thank you for inviting me, This is for you.” He extends his arms holding a bottle of red wine. I accept the gift, “Thank you Jumin, you didn’t have to bring me anything.” He shakes his head slightly, “You invited me into your home, bringing you a small token of thanks is the least I can do.” He says with a slight curve of his lips. I smile back at him as I go to put the bottle in the kitchen.

NO ONES POV:

A few hours pass by and the party is going great. Everyone is drinking and eating, laughing with each other, having a good time. It got to be around 1 in the morning when V decided he would bow himself out, and from there, within the next hour the others started to leave as well.

Seven was next to go, claiming that “a slaves work is never done”.

And at about 1:45 a sober Jeahee helped escort a drunken Yoosung and Zen back home. They left with their slightly slurred and jumbled good byes. The door closes, then leaving none-other than Jumin Han sitting on the couch with Y/n, listening to the soft music still emitting from the television. After some comfortable silence between them, Jumin’s voice cuts through the air with, “I hope I’m not intruding by me staying here.”

Y/N’S POV:

I look at Jumin’s glossy eyes and shake my head, “not at all, you can stay as long as you need to."I say resting further into the couch cushions, with my head resting on my propped arm. "Thank you, I’m afraid I might have drank a bit too much.” he confesses. Already knowing that just by looking at him I just respond with a gentle “It’s okey.”

As we listen to the music I take this moment to really take in Jumin’s appearance.

Jumin looks relaxed into the sofa beneath him with legs crossed, his tie coiled onto the coffee table, and a couple buttons undone on his dress shirt. As I’m drinking him in, my buzzed induced trance is broken by Jumin questioning, “Is something wrong?” his brow slightly quirked, I shake my head and smile, “Oh, sorry no.” I chuckle, a little embarrassed. Jumin smiles back then releases a yawn. Seeing the tiredness in his eyes I offer, “You know if you’re tired, you’re more than welcomed to stay over.” I say with sympathy in my eyes. “No I shouldn’t.” He rejects, “No please, I insist. I would rather you rest and sober up a bit before you go home.” I retort. He nods his head. “Okey, that sounds reasonable. Mind if I just lay here for a bit.” I laughed nodding my head, amused by his state.

Before I know it I feel Jumin lay his head in my lap. I giggle a bit, “What are you doing?” questioning his choice of pillow. “Resting per your request.” He drunkenly speaks matter of factly. Instead of fighting it, I just let him rest.

As the minutes passed I started to mindlessly play with the dark strands of Jumin’s hair. I feel him slightly leaning into my touch.

With nothing else hanging in the air but relaxing music and the wind blowing threw the open window, my mind starts to wonder about the scene taking place.

A slightly intoxicated Jumin Han is currently in my apartment with his head nuzzled into my lap, with my fingers dancing in his locks. ‘What is happening?’ I mean, I’m not against the position we are in, just more confused. I consider that the alcohol must have the fault of this, in a sober-mindset I don’t believe Jumin would take my lap for a place to rest.

I look down at my lap, a small smile tugging at my lips as I see a sleeping Jumin. Admiring his smooth skin, and high cheekbones my fingers start to lightly trace his cheek. The sound of his slow gentle breathes filling my ears.

I am then met with a pair of fluttering eyes. Sitting in silence staring at each other. The way his stormy grey eyes are seemingly boring into me, it feels as if I’m getting drunk all over again. the way he is looking at me feels like electricity.

My heart starts to skip a bit and I feel a flutter in my tummy. I lick my dry lips, feeling the need for something to drink. I break the staring contest between us and take a sip from my cup. I hear a sigh come from Jumin, and he sits up and looks at me.

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” Almost cutting him off, I argue his statement, “N-no, not at all.” I say with a sudden coyness coming over me. “Oh, I’m pleased to hear that.” He says with a lazy smile that made my face feel warm. Not knowing what to do with this feeling I sit up, “Uh, can I get you anything more to drink? Water? Or are you hungry?” I turn to go to the kitchen to get some water. As I’m filling my cup up I hear Jumin accept my offer, “Water would be nice.”

Walking back into the living room, Jumin is relaxed into the corner of the couch, legs crossed. I hand him his cup with a nod, “Thank you Y/n.” he gingerly smiles again. “it’s really nothing. It was just water.” I shake my head with a slight humored smile. “No, not just that.” his tone different from what I usually hear him use. “I’m appreciative for your hospitality and allowing me to stay here, well past my welcome I’m sure.”

He runs a large hand threw his raven locks and sighs. I grab a blanket and curl up on the opposite side of the couch, facing him I say “Like I said before, you’re more than welcome to rest here for the night if you don’t feel well enough to leave.” I offer a soft smile.

NO ONES POV:

And there they are again, just staring in comfortable silence. Both figures finding themselves slowly inching closer together, till they are both occupying the middle cushion. The way both of them are buzzing, unable to decipher if it’s due to the alcoholic in their veins or the way their energies started to intertwine with one another. The air between them begins to thicken and fog but feeling light from the slightly inebriated gaze held with each other.

“You’re very sweet, Y/n.” His voice almost a whisper. Her name fitting comfortably on his lips. Leaning in, only a few breathes away. Jumin’s arm resting lazily on the back of the couch, watching his fingers begin to toy with a loose strand of Y/n’s hair. Starting to speak as if he were in a daze. “Kind and beautiful, it’s a powerful combination. And knowing you, I’ve already had an insight of so much more as well.” His eyes drifting to hers, amidst his praise. “You’re not like any of the other women I’ve come into contact with. You don’t ever treat people with politeness to gain something or favor people for what they have. And I find that really refreshing to be honest. And forgive me if I’m being too forward but, ~” He pauses and moves closer, noses almost touching. “I would be pleased if you would allow me to kiss you.”

Those words left Jumin’s lips and it sent a small shiver down Y/n’s back. With her breath quickening slightly, she wallowed the saliva that accumulated in her mouth before stuttering the words, “U-uh, Jumin I didn’t know you felt this way.” Not knowing why she didn’t just say yes, Y/n really was curious how or why this is happening. Cause sure, Y/n thought Jumin was attractive and he was always very gentlemanly when they interacted but, she didn’t think that really meant anything other than he was raised to be polite.

Her thoughts are broken, “I didn’t think I would either but I couldn’t ignore how you always seem to catch my eye.” His voice soft and low, glossy eyes gazing into Y/n’s with desire. Glancing at her small plump lips, awaiting a response. After a few quiet moments with nothing but their breathe to occupy the space between them, the words “kiss me” is uttered from Y/n’s lips in a whisper.

When those two words met with Jumin’s ears, one of his hands slide into her hair, cupping her face. Their lips meet in a galvanic burst of passion. Y/n’s hands wrap around his neck pulling Jumin closer.

Their hungry breathe fills the air, Y/n gets pulled on Jumin’s lap. His long-slim fingers swimming threw her soft locks. Her hands on his chest, tempted to release more of the buttons on his stripped shirt. Wanting to admire more of his lean form.

But before any of that can happen. Jumin pulls away slightly, catching their breathe. With lust hanging in the air, and again in that comfortable silence. The corner of Jumin’s pink lips curves up a bit. “Sorry about that, it seems I forgot myself for a moment.” he releases an airy laugh. Shaking her head slightly, “No, no you don’t have to be sorry for anything.” With her bottom lip caught between her teeth, Jumin strokes his thumb on her cheek while looking into her big doe eyes. Not wanting this moment to end, but knowing it should he suggests, “Why don’t we table this for later.” Feeling a bit embarrassed by her actions Y/n mutters “y-yeah, you’re right.” a shy smile on her face.

Slowly climbing off the couch together, they walk to Y/n’s door. Jumin places his hand on Y/n’s before she opens the door, her eye sparkle as they reach his. “Just so you know I didn’t stop because I regretted my actions. I stopped because, I would like to have the opportunity to take you out on a proper date.” He leans down, his warm breath mingling with hers, pushing her hair behind her ear. “Before I lost myself in your touch.”

His words stoking the fire in Y/n and making her ears burn. mindlessly bitting her lip again Jumin tilts her chin up to press a tender kiss upon her lips. Pulling away with a warm smile Jumin says his good byes, “Thank you for the lovely evening Y/n.”

“Yeah~” A entranced smile grazing across her face, feeling like she might float away if he weren’t there to hold her down. Y/n opens the door and Jumin, adjusting his tie and buttoning his blazer, Y/n leans on the door watching him turn back towards her.

“Good night, Y/n.”

“Good night, Jumin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> This is an old work that i had posted on my Tumblr   
> If you liked this and have any requests or suggestions of what I could write next I would love to hear it :3
> 
> Till next time!   
> 💛 ~


End file.
